


Tentative Courtship

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions





	Tentative Courtship

Shiro-chan had been acting strangely for days, Momo noticed. He would peek at her before looking away, or blushing. When she asked what was the matter he’d just grumble at her and stomp off. The dark haired girl was very confused by this odd behavior.

She had confided in her homeroom teacher about this, and Aizen-sensei had said that he was trying to figure out his emotions and was very confused. He also was very amused by something, but what the student had no idea.

It was a cold winter so far. And at the beginning of December, it was threatening to snow, which was rare for where they lived. Karakura rarely ever had snow, but Momo was excited at the prospect. She also knew that Toushiro adored the snow, and was just as eager for the frozen water to fall from the sky as well.

The two of them were walking to their homes (Shiro-chan lived a few houses down, but always insisted on walking her home) when something white and very cold landed on the tip of her nose. She blinked and it was gone, melted and falling down her face in a drop. Several others fell onto her face and she realized what was going on. Tilting her face up, she grinned and called out to her childhood friend “Toushiro look, it’s snowing!”

The pale haired boy looked up and grinned broadly before pulling her into an impulsive embrace and spinning her around, shouting happily about the snow as well. It really was amazing that this had happened! Several hours later the two of them managed to get to Momo’s home. the two slipped off their outer gear and shoes before heading into the kitchen. Momo pulled out stuff for hot chocolate as Toushiro got out two mugs and microwaved enough water for them both. 

The darker haired teen’s parents stocked up on marshmallows, stating that marshmallowed hot chocolate was much better than just the chocolaty drink by itself. The two giggled a little as they each snuck a marshmallow while they waited for the water to heat up.

The two good friends and almost lovers snuggled into a shared blanket and sipped on hot chocolate as they watched the snow fall from one of the large windows in the brunette’s house. Once the two of them finished their chocolate, Hitsugaya turned and faced his long time friend and stated “I have a gift for you…” And held out a small, wrapped package.

Hinamori took hold of it and said “Thank you.” With a soft smile before opening the present. When she saw what was inside, the teen gasped and hugged him tightly “Thank you so much for this! How-how did you know I wanted it?”

“You know when we were out shopping a few months ago? I noticed you looking at it a lot, and thought that you really wanted it… It know it’s not exactly the same as the one you looked at, because I carved it myself. It took a while but I’m glad that you liked it!” the silver haired teen responded with a deep blush.

 

  
 


End file.
